


【斑带】【斑带】月の雫

by YUIyuyuko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUIyuyuko/pseuds/YUIyuyuko
Summary: 军妓/40岁斑27岁土。肉的没头没尾的，随笔





	【斑带】【斑带】月の雫

【斑带】月の雫   
“将军，我只是想看着您就好。”男人擦着额角的汗走进来的时候，这年轻人轻轻的跪倒磕了个头，斑瞧了一眼，却没让他起身，他知道这孩子聪明懂事，自己就知道该做什么。  
斑脱下铠甲的时候，那青年走上来解开他的衣襟，让略微感觉炙热的皮肤裸露出来，斑还在若有所思，不知道他下次上战场是什么时候，可就算现在，心中的愤懑还是难以平息，已经和千手家交战了三日，他不眠不休。  
他心中有不详的预感，宇智波节节败退，他已经束手无策。  
“斑将军…”青年看见他没有任何动作，便跪下来用牙齿解开他的皮带和裤链，像犬类般用鼻尖顶了顶那还藏在两腿之间的东西，两只手轻轻拥着他亲爱将军的腰部，斑竟然没有看他，任由他继续进行着自己的动作，青年垂着睫毛，轻轻咬着那包裹着阳具的布料，早就高昂了很久，有些灼热。  
帮助这家族的族长解决性欲，便是他的使命，常年身在军旅之中，宇智波斑还未曾娶过妻室，就算曾经有相好的艺妓也被他婉拒，他不想留给女人一具冰冷的尸体，在斑第一次见到这沉默又有些胆怯的少年的时候，微微的皱了眉头，这是家族为他挑选的军妓，没有在军营中安置女人是他的规矩，就算是族长也不可逾越，他甚至根本没打算留下任何子嗣，一生为了家族的兴衰而活，也许这就是性情刚烈的宇智波。  
“唔…”年轻人的技巧好极了，不知道是因为他的血在涌动，还是他已经很久未曾有过性交，他抓着他的头部摩擦着他的嘴唇，口腔被无情的操弄，喉咙失声的年轻人还在尽力的讨好他，像瞻仰般的垂着睫毛，男性的腥臭在鼻腔里充盈着，军人不比养尊处优的贵族，他的喉管一阵锁紧，感觉到口中壮硕的阳具终于开始抽动着喷出大量精液，他没有听见耳边将军的一丝一毫声音，抬头用湿润的眼神看着他，而那男人只有不稳的呼吸着，唇角微微张开，甚至并没有将这高潮当成一次至高无上的享受。  
他的脑子中无时无刻都想着敌方战事，苦笑之后，轻轻点了点年轻人的肩头，他乖巧的舔干净了阳具，并用沾湿的手帕清理着脸颊，用手轻轻的按摩着将军放软的整根，这是规定的程序，不得有一丝马虎，好在那男人也没需要他做了多久，便系上皮带站起身走了出去。  
将军抽烟，嘴里有淡淡的烟火气息，有时候将军喜欢接吻，会把他咬的鲜血淋漓，释放那股在战场无法发泄的兽欲。  
年轻的带土，说是年轻，只怕也快到了二十七八的年纪，跟年欲不惑的四十岁的宇智波斑比起来，当然称得上年轻人。  
斑不在他面前吸烟，他的喉咙娇贵，除了将军，没人能碰他，他是唯一指认给将军的军妓，他的一切都干净的很，他只能永远的住在斑的营帐里，已经过去了10年，他们习惯了这样的每一天，斑30岁披战袍上战场，带土那年还是被选中的少年，因为走错了军营而成为了将军的男人，直到如今，只知道斑有过很多女人，但从未有过任何男人，有时候斑会当着他的面抱一些长相娇媚的艺妓，发泄过后总会有女人恳求斑带她们走，斑翻脸不认人，却遗憾的是，从未有过任何孩子。  
他养在斑的营帐之中，如今斑俊美的面容也生了一些皱纹，而他却成长成如今高大的青年。  
在他眼里，可能只有斑一个人的影子。  
“将军可是累了，不如早些休息。”在斑伏案的时候他在一旁侍奉，只要从斑的眼神中读出什么，立刻就会跪爬到斑的腿间帮助他发泄，已经如此了解，可永远隔着一层暧昧的距离，斑喜欢让他口交，也喜欢他含着他的样子，斑取笑他口技差劲，连精液都很难吸吮出来，如果舌头都这么难用更不用说后穴了。斑极少跟他性交，常年累月的军旅生涯让斑已经疲于亲自解决性欲，他想要的也许只是带土偶尔的慰藉。  
夜晚，将军会拥他入眠，而第二天他必须在将军醒来之前醒过来，或是用屁股，或是用口舌让晨勃的将军发泄出来，继而保持一天的稳定精神状态，他从未接触过将军的任何其他的皮肤，只有将军亲自抚摸他，被允许，带土已然淡漠如初。  
晨起了，在侍卫走进营帐的时候，带土还红着满是汗水的脸骑在斑的身上动着腰腹，后穴一个劲的吸吮那根硕大的阳具，却时时也不见他出精，躺在床上的斑面不改色的看着床下跪倒着，有些面红耳赤的侍卫，他一面不满的狠狠抓挠带土粉红的臀部，肠道用力的紧，菊穴吞吐之间可见那粉红的嫩肉翻卷出来，又被带土咬着牙挤了回去，看的出他已经尽力了，斑贪婪的笑了笑，只轻轻向上顶了几顶，这青年就发出了濒死的尖叫，精液被甩的到处都是。  
“你不用心，连这么简单的事都做不好。”将还在晨勃的肉柱拔出，抵在虚弱躺在床上的带土的唇瓣上，青年虚弱的眨着眼睛，一边张开了嘴，可只差那么几秒的世界，眼前的视野就被将军的精液糊住，斑在他前射精，并且带着嘲笑的口吻，他跪爬着向前几步接住将军的精液，并用手爱抚着根部，就算没能让他达到高潮，处理掉着东西也是他分内的任务，将军不能带着半身的精液走出去。  
新来的侍卫被这混乱的场面吓得的毛骨悚然，可没过多久，就看见带土将那根阳具，连同将军下体的精液全然已经舔的干净，为他换上了干净的衣衫。  
还是那个战场上严厉克制，又禁欲的斑。  
“你是不是已经老了？连让我发泄欲望这么点小事都做不好？”  
他噤若寒蝉，将军的语气冷冽，用军用的皮鞭抽打在他结实的臀部，他赤裸的跪在将军面前含着那尖尖的皮鞋，将军用皮鞭抽的他遍体鳞伤，用烟头烫他的脊柱，他半昏死过去的时候又感觉后穴又被撑满，他下意识的缩紧。  
“任何人都是需要调教的，无论是军队，还是军妓。”将军将刀抵在他的喉咙上，戏谑的威胁他。  
带土只是露出平静的表情：“是的，我的将军。”  
斑突然扔下刀和鞭子，抓着他的头发扔到床上，将军沉默下来的表情如此迷人，带土更是迎上那双复杂的眼神，握住斑的手，轻轻的点了点头。  
“你不怕死？”  
“自从跟了将军，我见识过比死还恐怖的事。”他笑笑。  
“比死更恐怖？那是什么？”斑皱眉。  
带土胸口起伏着，呼吸浅浅淡淡，捧着那双带着茧的手，轻柔的吻了吻：“我害怕，将军会死，将军会离开我。”  
“你是何意？带土，你跟我十年，你是否还是跟那些艺妓一样，深爱着我？”斑目光如炬，那凌厉的眼神似乎有些不可思议的刺穿了带土。  
只是冷峻的面容就如此的迷人，带土淡淡的摇了摇头：“不，我不爱将军。”  
竟然不是爱情？斑嘲讽的扭曲了脸。  
“你怕我杀了你？”  
“不，我只想和将军在一起，我想做将军的狗。”  
他身下的青年居然露出一丝怜悯的表情，为什么？斑居然觉得有些颓然，一如既往高高在上的他，带土的眼神，还有带土如同捧着一只玫瑰的两只手。  
美的惊心动魄，就像他第一次见到这毁了半面容颜的少年。  
少年虽然喜怒无常，却十分乖巧懂事，即使被破身也不曾皱眉喊过一句疼，下身被操弄的鲜血淋漓也只有呼吸重了一点点，斑沾着血抬起少年雪白的面容的时候，少年虚弱的杏眼还带着零星光亮：“将军…”  
“留下他，然后，一生一世都做我的狗。”  
少年治好了伤，却在第二次被操伤了喉咙，声音变得嘶哑，可还是一声不响的跟着他。  
7年前的一场战，他被重伤，身边的副官尽散，只有侍卫火核还有带土留在他的身边，传来族里自己的同父异母的亲弟弟被立为代族长的时候，他还处在水深火热之中。  
将军是宇智波的贵人，将军会娶妻生子，安乐的度过一个儿孙满堂的晚年，他怀中的青年口气平静，不知为何，他何时都十分平静，规矩的让斑安心。  
“儿孙满堂是已经不能实现了，如今我已经40岁，早已不适合娶妻生子。”斑沧桑的眼神划过一丝寂寥的颜色，“反而是你，可有中意的女孩子？告诉我，我会帮你将她娶回来。”  
带土不动声色的浅笑，笑容里似乎有酸酸的柠檬味：“如果我说有，将军真的会助我一臂之力吗？”  
斑哼了一声：“宇智波的族长说话岂敢开玩笑。”  
“可是，我看见将军又有感觉了，稍稍等下。”带土钻进了被子里，卧在斑的腿间，斑面色微微红润，额头上都是虚汗，青年健壮的背肌在被中耸动个不停，吞吐的水声让他意乱情迷，斑感觉到他的口腔发热，又感觉到有什么湿湿的东西淋在自己的大腿上。  
“带土，你？”  
他第一次听见青年示弱的抽泣声，青年将被子抓的死死的，拼命的含吮着那勃大的龟头，将包皮都磨的发红，斑的注意力再次被击中在腿间即将迸发的快感中，一阵酥麻过后，他发出一声叹谓，又是全部让带土吃下去，听见带土咽下精液，口水以及泪水的咕噜咕噜的声音，还真像条野狗。  
“将军，我犯了军纪，能否让我在您这里多服侍一会，我…”青年湿漉漉的将鼻尖埋在自己下体的毛发之上，大量的泪水浇灌的他有些寒冷。  
“带土，别哭。”  
他伸到被子里一只粗糙的大手，抚摸着青年带着伤疤的泪痕的侧脸。  
在一年后，千手扉间攻破了宇智波斑苦守了10年的城池，族人四处流窜奔逃，斑稳坐在军营之中，用手指轻捻着怀中男人的下颚。  
“终究，我还是打不过他。”  
输赢胜负又怎么样呢？  
他接到了千手柱间主和的书信，桌上的饭菜都难以下咽。  
晚间，他站在城墙上看着月色之下，朦胧细雨的城池，身边站着的是宇智波带土，他们甩开了火核，两个人下了城墙，沿着护城河一脚深一脚浅的走在荒凉的草原之上。  
月下，微微湿润的细雨，带土脱下了羽织披在他身上，他若有若无的笑了笑。  
“你说你不爱我？”  
“是，我的将军。”  
“你欺骗我。”  
“是，我的将军。”  
“脱光衣服，我要你躺下。”  
“是，我的将军…”  
在柔软的细雨之间他第一次听见了带土如此放肆的淫叫声，竟然比他上过最娇媚的妓女都要淫乱几分，带土拼命的勾着他的腰让他再用力几分，穴口被撑的裂出血丝，不要停，带土眼中含着泪水，甚至迎上了他的嘴唇，舌头吸吮他带着烟草味道的涎液，带土的身体好健壮，却又充满了性欲的引力，乖巧的带土让他心爱，可这样忘我的在草原月下交合的带土，最后甚至尿在他身上的带土，这样的带土。  
“是，喜欢？”  
“将军…将军…我还要…快…再给我…”他带着撒娇的央求他，挤在两人腹肌直接的阴茎已经什么都射不出，带土哼哼唧唧的，奶声奶气的让他索吻。  
“将军…抱我…请把我抱的紧紧的…”  
斑叹了口气，两人的交合处早就泥泞不堪，他将羽织披在带土的身上，可带土偏偏还要保持那相连的姿势和他相拥，他嘤了一声，阖着眼眸微微的喘息。  
“为什么不说呢？”  
“因为，将军永远不会爱上我。”带土张开眼睛，水亮亮的映着清透的月亮。  
你为什么能随便揣测我的想法呢？  
“今夜过后，我就不是您的人了。”他释然的微笑，“我提了太多不合理的要求，我坚持了十年的军纪被我自己打破，我已经不能留在将军身边了。”  
那，你为何还不肯说你爱我？  
“将军的眼睛，才是真正会说话的眼睛。”  
斑感觉到带土的身子失重趴在他的怀里，酣然的昏了过去。  
直到第二天，怀里披着羽织的身体已经冰冷，他才发现带土口中已经含着剧毒兰草的香味。  
他乖巧，会说会笑，甚至很多时候是笨拙的，极少数还会害羞。  
这样也配得上是他的军妓，他身边最久的人，火核在两年前战死之后，留在他身边最久的人。  
11年了。  
他的身体真是，冷透了。  
宇智波斑横抱着那赤裸的青年，走回了他的城池，在城门之处，到处遍插着千手的旗帜，数万的弓箭手瞄准着他的心脏。  
拿下宇智波斑，便能飞黄腾达，荣华富贵。  
他还是那个战场的枭雄，斑的长发飘散在空气之中，将带土轻轻的放在护城河的一块石头上，盖上自己心爱的，染着血液的羽织。  
“好好安葬他，然后…”  
他狂笑着，握着手中的日本刀，城郊传来悠扬的宇智波歌谣，城上的千手扉间毫不留情的抽出手枪。  
/  
记住，你的使命是为军旅之人解决性欲，切勿动情，你一生只能有一个男人，你是干净的，只能被他触碰，你永远不能爱上他。  
每天晨起要给将军解决晨勃，晚上在他需要的时候提供你的后穴，你要一生服用避孕的药物，你不能孕育子嗣。  
你没有资格对将军提出任何无理的要求，你不能在将军面前射精，即使高潮也要迅速忍耐过去，你的高潮只是为将军提供情趣，你是军妓，你要有军礼的规矩。  
将军让你死，你就乖乖去死。  
唯独，你可以随时选择自尽，在适当的时候，为将军牺牲自己。  
没有命令，永远不能离开军营。  
这是你一生的使命。  
干净的17岁少年，闯进那男人的军营，男人身穿黑色的族服，正解开了寝衣露出胸膛，俊美的容颜宛若天神，那是他逃不开的劫难。  
“你的名字？”  
“宇智波，带土。”

END


End file.
